Opposite Sides
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: There was a war on the horizon and a tragic future awaited the Fairy Tail members. Until July of X792, when Juvia met the sister she didn't know existed. After learning about Maya's past and present, the water mage sees an opportunity to prevent the devastating battle. Will she succeed? (Gruvia) (minor Jerza/NaLu/AlBis) (For Gruvia Week) (day 2: surprise) (Angst/Romance)
1. Unexpected Ally

**SURPRISE SURPRISE! There is another one! 😏😏**

**As soon as I saw that the theme for day 2 was surprise, I knew it was time to use my plot twists. **

**This one is certainly one of my favorites because it's never been done before and it fits so ****perfectly with the Avatar/Alvarez Arcs.**

**Also, I took the opportunity to explore a different view on Juvia's feelings after Gray left her and I think it makes a lot of sense too.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

He was gone. No warning, no reason; but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Juvia wanted to believe that he would come back and explain everything; however; as days drew into months, her faith was shaken.

Without him, life was dull and sad._ Lonely._ Although, that could have been fixed if she had just contacted her friends.

She didn't, because she knew what they would say.

She could imagine Gajeel scolding her for ever trusting the ice mage and threatening to kill him; or Lucy desperately denying that Gray ever intended to hurt her.

Juvia could almost hear Erza telling her to have faith in him and Natsu challenging the him for yet another competition.

She could picture their expressions; their pity; and she didn't want that. She wanted to be alone with her sadness, thus she remained in Rainfall Village.

Heartbroken over Gray's betrayal and drowning in self doubt, the rain that used to follow her everywhere returned like a ghost of the past; a memory of the worse days.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind. At this point in her life, when she was hurt like never before, she welcomed the rain like an old friend.

Her days were spent in the porch, sitting on the bench where they used to watch the sunset and watching the forest. Waiting; though she wasn't sure what for anymore.

Eating, sleeping, training; those mundane actions were sometimes forgotten. Nothing interested her anymore, because she had no one to share it with.

And even if she had someone, it would only make it worse. Being abandoned by the one she loved, the one she _trusted_ most, made her afraid that contacting her other friends would only lead to them leaving as well.

Just like Gray had done his whole life, Juvia closed herself off. Shut the whole world out and disappeared into loneliness.

As time passed; the happy memories made over the past two years in Fairy Tail became more of a torment; as did the ones of her time living with Gray.

Because, they had been happy before; genuinely happy. They had grown accustomed to each other's company; whether it be weird habits or undeniable flaws.

Juvia had thought they were on the same page, but suddenly he had left without even saying goodbye. Why? Why couldn't he at least have told her? And if he had been planning it for a while as she now suspected, why hadn't she seen it coming?

After this unexpected twist, she had thought that nothing could surprise her anymore. Life became predictable and boring; until July 7th came.

The previous year; that had been the day that dragons had invaded Fiore and threatened to take over. Definitely a huge surprise, but nothing compared to this one.

At first, Juvia thought that she had been hallucinating. Once she watched the lone figure follow the path leading towards the small cottage, the water mage shook her head and looked away.

It didn't work. As her eyes were drawn back towards the stranger, they didn't disappear. They were getting closer and closer; and Juvia started to get nervous.

"Who is she?" She examined the woman with light blonde hair, midnight blue eyes and pale skin who was approaching.

Her magic power was intense; unlike anything Juvia'd ever felt before. Even master Makarov wasn't as powerful as this woman clearly was; and he was one of the wizard saints.

"Hey there." The stranger offered a gentle smile, having reached the cottage. "I'm sorry for showing up like this, but it took me forever to find you and I wasn't even sure if you were really here."

More silence. The water mage watched her; wary.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, gently.

"Who are you?" Juvia mage asked at last.

"Oh, of course! You don't know." The stranger took in a deep breath, clearly nervous. "My name is Maya and…. I'm your sister."

Thus began a string of revelations that could lead to a change of outcome in a devastating war. A future once irreversible could now be altered due to this simple encounter between long-lost sisters.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**What did you think of this different view on Juvia's feelings after Gray left her? **

**And what are your thoughts on Maya? I know a long lost sister might not seem like a big deal, but the truth about who Maya is and where she comes from will set up an interesting path for Juvia.**

**I'm planning on writing a sequel explaining everything and it's gonna be mind blowing. If you've read my other stories you know that I always come up with the craziest, most unique theories out there. **

**See you tomorrow for a more romantic prompt. :)**


	2. Lost Childhoods

**Hello, dearest readers! **

**You know that annoying author who has a billion unfinished stories but still decides to write more? Yep, that's me. **

**Although this time I'm only posting a new book since it's a birthday gift for **aconstellationofmemories **from Tumblr. **

**Anyways, the main focus this time will be on Juvia and Maya's relationship. However, of course I added in some nice Gruvia flashbacks because we neeed that softness.**

**PS: ****This story's supposed to have around 7 chapters (yeah right) and it will be a (very) slow burn. **

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy! **

* * *

**April 18th, X791**

_"Are you okay?" Gray approached Juvia as she stood on the corner; watching their friends reunite with a bittersweet smile._

_"I'm fine." The water mage sniffled._

_"It's crazy; isn't it?" He looked across the room. "We've been gone for only a week and so much has changed." _

_"Yes." Her eyes settled on Alzack and Bisca; who were introducing Asuka."Like a whole new world."_

_"What's wrong?" Gray asked; frowning upon noticing her expression._

_"It's nothing." Juvia quickly dismissed his concern. _

_"Come on; Juvia." He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me."_

_It was rare for him to be offering comfort like this, thus she accepted it easily. "It's just…Seeing them so happy reminds me that I probably felt the same before my parents were killed."_

_"I get it." Gray immediately grew tense._

_"Do you?" Juvia didn't know much about his backstory; other than that he was taken in by Ur Milkovitch._

_He took a while to respond. "My parents were murdered when our village was attacked by one of Zeref's demons." _

_Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry."_

_"I am too." __Gray sighed. __Would it ever get easier to talk about it?_

_Silence returned, until Juvia broke it. "Do you remember it?" She asked, timidly._

_"Yeah." How could he ever forget? "Why do you ask?"_

_"I was so young when it happened that I don't remember anything." The water mage frowned. "I can't even recall what my parents look like."_

_"That must suck." Gray offered a sympathetic look._

_"It does." She glanced back at Alzack and Bisca laughing while Asuka was talking to Lucy. "But hopefully in the future I will be as happy as they are."_

* * *

**Present Day**

"My name is Maya and…. I'm your sister." Juvia's eyes widened.

_A sister? How could this be? And why didn't she remember?_

"I know it must be confusing for you." Maya took another step forward. "I felt the same when I found out."

"How?" There was a pause before she sighed.

"I was born in X764; 3 years before you." _X764. That was nearly 30 years before._ "When I was about 6 and you were 3; our parents were murdered by the dark cult Avatar, who invaded our village."

Juvia frowned at the memory. She had managed to recover a few flashbacks of her parents with the help of Master Makarov; but there were still many missing pieces.

"I remember their death." The water mage looked down, trying to hold in unwanted tears.

"Really?" Maya was clearly surprised. "It's strange that you don't remember me; then."

"Where were you when it happened?" Juvia asked, confused.

"I was playing outside; so I saw them coming." The older woman explained. "Our father had been teaching me water magic for a few months, thus I was able turn my body into water in order to go unnoticed by the cult members."

"You already knew magic?" Juvia didn't know anyone who had learned magic at such a young age. Even Asuka was still beginning to learn it and she was already 6.

"My magic started showing very early; which impressed our parents." For a moment, Maya smiled. "And they weren't the only ones."

She closed her eyes, briefly, before continuing. "There was a wizard who had come to our village with the intention of defeating Avatar. He was so powerful that none of them stood a chance."

Juvia tensed. _Why did it feel like she was referring to Zeref? _

Maya's face twisted with pain. "Unfortunately; he arrived too late."

"Who? Who was he?"

"His name was August." Pain was replaced by a warm smile. "He was exactly what we needed; but unfortunately; he couldn't save all of us."

Juvia frowned, yet again haunted by those flashbacks._ People screaming, children crying, her parents arguing. _The same scene that haunted her beloved Gray, as she had come to learn.

"When I looked back; our house was in ruins and our parents were dead on the floor." Maya recalled with a sniffle. It was clear she was trying to keep her composure.

"I don't know how I survived." That was one of the missing pieces which puzzled the water mage.

"Neither do I." The older woman let out a strangled breath. "When I got there... you looked so lifeless. I thought you were dead too."

A few tears escaped. "I...I lost everything that day." Maya couldn't hold in her sobs anymore.

"I know the feeling." _Fear, hopelessness, loss._ Juvia knew them too well.

Without much thought, she closed the distance between them, embracing the stranger.

Maya accepted the hug immediately, tightening her arms around the water mage as if the latter would disappear any moment. "My little sister..."

But there was still so much she needed to say. There was no time to enjoy the comfort of finding her long lost sister.

T"I thought it was over, but then August showed up. He said I had so much magic potential; thus he promised to help me."

"And did he?" Juvia regretfully pulled away and stepped back to look her in the eye.

"He did." Maya nodded. "He brought me with him and promised to make me strong enough so I wouldn't have to lose anyone else."

The water mage shook her head, disbelief etched upon her face. "And you believed him."

Maya frowned. ""I was so scared and unsure. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I chose to go with him."

"It seems to have worked quite well for you." There was no denying her enormous magic power.

"It did." She confirmed with a nod. "After grandfather...I mean, August took me to Alvarez; he continued teaching me water magic and helped me gain total control of the element."

"But why? Why would he do this?" It didn't make sense why this powerful wizard would choose to adopt and raise a random child. _And who even was he?_

"He wanted me to become one of the Spriggan 12." Maya replied. Upon receiving a confused look, she elaborated. "They're selected mages who were chosen to protect the Emperor of Alvarez."

"So you're from Alvarez." Remembering what she'd read the tense relationship between the Alvarez Empire and Ishgar; and the growing fear that it would lead to conflict; Juvia took in a shaky breath.

It didn't matter, then. Whether Maya was her sister or not, they would be on opposite sides of this upcoming war.

* * *

**So, thoughts? **

**What did you think of the twist with Maya knowing August and having grown up in Alvarez? **

**Next chapter: Love Stories. There will be a much happier flashback with Juvia, Lucy and Mira talking about romance plus another big reveal regarding Maya and her relationship with the Spriggan 12.**

**When it's coming? Who knows. At this point I give up on making promises about update dates since my schedule's so busy.**

**Anyways, let's say before 2020? **


End file.
